


Voicing My Concerns [Podfic]

by bessyboo, heard_the_owl (heardtheowl), Jenepod, paraka, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Community: multipodicity, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heard_the_owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you got us arrested."</p><p>A podfic of Voicing My Concerns, written by entanglednow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicing My Concerns [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voicing My Concerns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479891) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> At the beginning of September, the six of us had a little Podfic Party where there was much eating and drinking and merry making (you know, getting lost on the way to the beach, dressing up in tiaras and fairy wings, and trampoline jumping at 3AM - THE USUAL). Of course, you can't get six podfic fangirls together in one place and not record podfic! One of the recordings was lost (DUDE. DON'T PUT THE DRUNK ONE IN CHARGE OF THE LAPTOP, OKAY. /0\\) but we all broke into groups of two and recorded this short dialogue-only fic by Entanglednow. We all had a great time (and there's some inevitable background noise that comes from six people sitting around a mic) and in our opinion, these three podfics of the same work show how wonderful re-podding can be. We hope you enjoy them as much as we do!

Version by klb and bessyboo  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Voicing_by_KLB_Bess.mp3) (4.5 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:04:27

* * *

Version by paraka and heard_the_owl  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Voicing_by_paraka_hto.mp3) (4.2 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:04:19

* * *

Version by reena_jenkins and jenepod  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Voicing_by_jenepod_reena.mp3) (4.6 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:04:36

* * *

All 3 Versions  
 **Download:**[M4B](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Voicing_My_Concerns.m4b) (3.8 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:13:23


End file.
